<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Octopus Dreams of Me by hollyandvice (hiasobi_writes)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885368">The Octopus Dreams of Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiasobi_writes/pseuds/hollyandvice'>hollyandvice (hiasobi_writes)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consentacles, Enthusiastic Consent, Light Bondage, M/M, Marking, Merpeople, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Transformation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:27:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiasobi_writes/pseuds/hollyandvice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Tony isn't quite sure which deity he pissed off to get his boyfriend turned into a fucking octo-man, but he is not at all happy with the universe right now.</em>
</p><p>Steve turns into an octo-man and sex ensues. That's it, that's the fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>269</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Octopus Dreams of Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxWanderlustxX/gifts">XxWanderlustxX</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Franz made art so I made fic. That's it, that's what happened.</p><p>Title from a quote by N. Scott Momaday.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony isn't quite sure which deity he pissed off to get his boyfriend turned into a fucking octo-man, but he is not at all happy with the universe right now. Getting Steve home had been a pain in the ass, and then making sure his stupid tentacles didn't dry out has necessitated putting him in the giant bathtub in Tony's quarters. Not that Tony would usually have any problem with having Steve stuck in his room indefinitely, but it's different when Steve is not really set up for sex.</p><p>Tony grumbles the whole way back to the Tower and doesn't let up until he's up in the penthouse with Steve. The SHIELD officers that had brought Steve up leave the second they see Tony's expression, and then it's just him and Steve. A very sheepish, tentacled Steve.</p><p>"Steve."</p><p>"Hi Tony."</p><p>"Do you want to tell me what the <i>fuck</i> you were thinking grabbing an unidentified alien artifact with your bare hands in the middle of Midtown?"</p><p>Steve looks up at him, a spark of his usual ferocity in place. "Well I wasn't going to let that bounty hunter get to it."</p><p>"Yes but the problem is that now no one can get to it, Steve, because you absorbed the damn thing into your body before you turned into a fucking octopus."</p><p>Steve pulls his lips into his mouth, looking a little less sure of himself. "But we can fix it, right?"</p><p>Tony sighs. "Clint and Bruce are on the bounty hunter, Thor's working on anything Asgard might know, and Nat's got her ear to the ground with her contacts. All that aside, though, I don't know how good this is looking for you, Steve."</p><p>Steve sets his jaw and nods. "That's fine. We'll figure the rest out."</p><p>"Really? That's what you're going with, Cap? <i>We'll figure it out</i>? It's going to take a lot more than a chipper attitude to get you out of this one."</p><p>"I'm not saying that's what we do," Steve counters. "I'm saying that if the team is on it, they'll figure it out."</p><p>Tony purses his lips, unsure whether he should correct Steve's obvious misconceptions and his overconfidence in the team, but right now he's still too mad to even want to speak to him. "Fine. I'm going to wash the grime of this fucking fight off and then see what JARVIS and I can figure out."</p><p>Steve doesn't say anything. He's got one of the tentacles in his hands and is stroking it idly. Tony rolls his eyes and slips out of the room to grab a change of clothes. He sets them down and slips into the separate shower, turning the water on as hot as he can stand. He spends the first few minutes letting the heat leach the ache from his muscles. Once that's as close to done as he can get it he washes his hair and takes a loofah to the worst of the grime from the fight. He takes his time, willing to put on a show for his boyfriend before he finishes showering. As soon as he's clean, he gets out, but when he goes to grab his towel he ends up nearly tripping when something wraps around his ankle. He steadies himself at the last moment and looks down to determine the offender.</p><p>There's. There's a tentacle. Wrapped around his ankle.</p><p>Huh.</p><p>Tony glances behind him to see three other tentacles slowly disengaging from the shower walls and heading toward him. He glances over at Steve, who has his face buried in his hands in embarrassment. Tony grins. This is gonna be fun.</p><p>"Something you want to share with the class, Steve?"</p><p>Steve whimpers and Tony almost takes pity on him. Almost.</p><p>"Because it looks like part of you was <i>very</i> interested in what I was just doing."</p><p>"Tony—"</p><p>"I mean, if you wanted to get with me, all you had to do was—"</p><p>The three seeking tentacles snap out, one finding his other ankle and the other two grabbing him by the wrists. Tony finds himself lifted off the ground and pulled toward the tub. Steve yelps and Tony can feel the twitch in the four tentacles that are holding him, as though they are reacting to Steve's reactions. He swallows and doesn't bother pretending this isn't turning him on.</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>Steve peeks out at him from between his fingers. "Tony, I’m so sorry, I— I can't seem to control all of them at the same time."</p><p>"Just a few?"</p><p>"Yes. Three or four, five if I'm really concentrating, but it's just— there's so <i>many</i>, Tony."</p><p>Tony wets his lips. "Well then. We'll have to do something about that, won't we?"</p><p>"Tony?"</p><p>Tony waits until the tentacles have lowered him into the bath in front of Steve. He leans in, kissing Steve lightly. "Maybe you should let loose and let them take what they want."</p><p>Steve inhales sharply, and two tentacles wrap around Tony's back, pulling him in close so that Steve can kiss him warm and deep. Tony leans into the kiss and lets the warmth and want fill him up. Steve sighs against his lips and one hand comes up to cup his cheek. Tony leans into the touch until two more tentacles wrap around the backs of his thighs and pull him in so that his chest is flush with Steve's. Tony pulls his lips away to gasp at the sudden motion. Steve trails his lips down Tony's throat, the hand on his cheek sliding down to the back of his neck. Tony's breath stutters in his chest. There's too much sensation and he can't seem to focus on any part of it.</p><p>Steve's other hand comes to rest in the small of Tony's back, two perfect anchor points to the Steve that Tony's always known. He focuses on those two points of contact while his mind wanders and leans into the sensation of Steve's tentacles wrapping around his limbs and moving him to their desired position. Tony moves with them easily, letting them control him in a way that he so rarely lets Steve. But this is different. This is Steve with ten limbs to move Tony wherever he wants, at least three of which he can't control at any given time. There's something unknowingly, impossibly hot about that and Tony is absolutely willing to let himself succumb to that.</p><p>Two of the tentacles wrap around Tony's thighs, spreading them apart and forcing him lower in the tub. Tony would be more worried about that if not for the fear of drowning that he shares with Steve. Steve won't hurt him like that, even unconsciously. He's too good a man for that. So Tony leans into it, spreading his legs and moaning as Steve's lips find that sensitive spot just below his right clavicle. Steve bites at the spot before soothing it with his tongue, Tony pants at the touch, exhilaration rushing in his veins. Steve hums against his skin and Tony can't hold back the whimper that spills from his lips.</p><p>"Having fun, are we?" Steve asks. There's a smirk in his voice.</p><p>Tony closes his eyes and tries to wrangle his words into functioning. "Just— Just along for the ride, Steven."</p><p>Steve hums again and one of the tentacles trails a slick trail down the line of Tony's spine. Tony arches into the touch; the slick skin of the tentacle and the chill from the moisture left behind are almost too much. "Yeah?" Steve says. "You want a ride?"</p><p>The instant Tony opens his mouth to respond, one of the tentacles smoothes its way over his chest and the tip slips into his mouth. Tony moans, taking the appendage in deep and swirling his tongue around it. It's different from Steve's fingers or dick. It's different than anything he's ever had in his mouth outside of a seafood restaurant. The tentacles are a different texture than the suckers. For a brief moment one of the suckers latches onto Tony's tongue, and Tony can't stop the whimper that he gives at the intensity of the sensation. The sucker detaches soon enough, though, and the tentacle slips out of his mouth in one swift movement. Tony tries to chase it, but another tentacle wraps around his torso, holding him back.</p><p>The tentacle from his mouth slips down over his chest as well, and half a dozen suckers latch onto the skin of his torso. These stay attached long enough that Tony can feel the blood swelling to the surface. He has no doubt that it will leave a hell of a bruise.</p><p>Tony grins and looks up at Steve. "Not gonna put those bruises on display?"</p><p>Steve nips at his clavicle again. "You offering?"</p><p>"Steve," Tony says in his best scandalized voice, "when have I ever not?"</p><p>Tony doesn't have time to expand on that before a different tentacle is winding up his back and wrapping around his neck. Tony gasps and tips his head back at that. The tentacle starts at the base of the back of his neck, winds its way across the front, and moves until the tip is centered below Tony's left eye. Every single sucker engages at once and Tony tries to twist away from the sensation.</p><p>Steve leans in, running his tongue along the edge of the offending tentacle. "You like that, baby?"</p><p>"Fuck, Steve, I— fuck."</p><p>"All in good time, Tony."</p><p>Tony doesn't have time to process that statement before there's a tentacle at the back of his head that's pushing him down into a kiss. Steve smiles into the kiss, running his fingers through Tony's hair alongside the tentacle. Tony whimpers as Steve pulls Tony's bottom lip between his teeth, biting down just hard enough to leave it tender.</p><p>Steve pulls back and Tony tries to follow but the tentacles keep him restrained. He throws his head back and tries to surrender to sensation. "God you're beautiful like this."</p><p>Tony bites his lip, feeling the way it still throbs tenderly. "Steve, babe, I— fuck."</p><p>Steve grins and takes something from one of his tentacles. "Up," he says lightly, and Tony pushes up a little higher on his knees instinctively. Steve slides two slick fingers into his ass, stretching Tony as quickly and efficiently as he ever has. "Go on, then. Ride 'em. Ride 'em like you'll ride me, baby."</p><p>Tony bites down on his lip again and can practically feel it start swelling in his mouth. The tentacle that had wound its way around his neck somehow increases the suction on his skin and Tony can feel himself starting to fade. "Fuck."</p><p>"That is the general idea."</p><p>Tony laughs weakly. "God you're a fucker."</p><p>Steve hums again and slides a third finger in alongside the other two. "Yeah, well. Let's see just how <i>much</i> of a fucker I am."</p><p>Tony isn't quite sure what that means, but something in his gut is way too excited for his good. He bites his lip harder and sinks into the sensation of Steve inside of him.</p><p>Steve gives Tony a cursory amount of prep with a fourth finger before slipping out. That's about the moment that Tony realizes something important.</p><p>"Do you even have a dick right now?"</p><p>Steve smirks at him, pulls him into a kiss, and then, in one smooth motion, pushes one of his tentacles inside of Tony.</p><p>Tony gasps into Steve's mouth, feeling the way the slowly thickening tentacle is pushing its way inside of him. It's nothing like Steve's cock with its blunt, consistent pressure, Instead it's a skinny, slippery thing sliding its way inside without any resistance, only to slowly, slowly thicken the deeper Steve works it inside of him. Tony pulls away from Steve, leaning his head against Steve’s shoulder. "Steve, baby, I—"</p><p>Steve shushes him, soothing a hand along his back. "You're doing so good, baby. You're doing so good."</p><p>Tony bites his lip. The width of the tentacle is barely up to the size of three of Steve's fingers now, but Tony's seen how thick they get. God, how deep in him can they even go?</p><p>"There you go, baby. Fuck, look at you, taking me so good."</p><p>Tony whimpers, leaning in closer against Steve. Steve runs a soothing hand along Tony's back, waiting patiently every time Tony whimpers or cries out, but always forging on ahead as soon as Tony gives the okay. It's perfect and beautiful and so fucked up but Tony couldn't care less. It's Steve inside of him, deeper and thicker than ever, and there's not a damn thing he could do to improve on this.</p><p>Until, that is, Steve traces his rim with the tip of a second tentacle.</p><p>Tony goes rigid and the tentacle freezes. "We don't have to," Steve whispers, kissing the cheek that isn't still being mauled by one of Steve's other tentacles. "I just thought—"</p><p>"Do it." The words feel forced from Tony's lips, harsh and desperate and wanting. "God, Steve, do it."</p><p>Steve stays still for a moment. Then he grabs Tony's chin and pulls his head up to kiss him. "You're fucking perfect," he whispers against Tony's lips. The tentacle slides in slow and steady until it's just as deep as the other one. "You ready to fuckin' ride, babe?"</p><p>Tony whimpers, uncertain if he even has the strength to ride. "Steve—"</p><p>"Or do you want me to do it for you?"</p><p>Before Tony can even process the offer, three tentacles wrap around his torso and lift him off his knees. At the same time, the two tentacles inside of him start moving in tandem, one pushing in deeper while the other slips out. Tony flails his hands about, trying to reach out for something, anything that might count as contact. Another tentacle — and, fuck, how many is that? — snatches one of his hands and pulls it behind his back before it goes for the other. Tony can't even process what's happening, until he realizes that there's a tentacle restraining his hands behind his back.</p><p>Fuck. <i>Fuck</i>.</p><p>Tony is completely at the mercy of Steve's hindbrain desires. He can't be controlling all of these at the same time; he made that clear in the beginning. So there's something in Steve that wants to stuff Tony full and mark him up and restrain him all at the same time. It's hot and heady and all Tony can do is arch into the sensation. God. It's perfect.</p><p>The tentacle suckered to his skin pulls away, but before Tony can even think to ask why, it's reattaching itself and slipping a good six inches into his mouth for him to suck on. Tony moans, wanton and useless as Steve wreaks havoc on his body.</p><p>"So pretty," and those are Steve's fingers ghosting along the edge of the tentacle on his face. "So fuckin' pretty. Takin' me so good, Tony, aren'cha."</p><p>Tony can feel his chest heaving, can feel the way the want is trying to swallow him whole. He's Steve's, wholly and completely, and there's nothing that he can even think about doing about that right now.</p><p>"All marked up and full of me." Steve places a hand over Tony's stomach and Tony can feel how thin the skin is separating the tentacles from Steve's fingers. Tony moans against the tentacle in his mouth. "And you're loving it. Fuck. Look at you. Such a fuckin' slut for whatever I'll give you. Bet I could keep you like this for hours, just fuck you and mark you and own you like this for ages. Bet you'd love it too." Steve leans in close and whispers the next words against Tony's lips. "Bet I could make you beg for it."</p><p>Tony gives a full body shudder at that, feeling the promise in Steve's words. Fuck. It's a hell of a thought.</p><p>"Yeah? You like that baby? You wanna just be my little slut for as long as I'm like this? With me inside you all the time? You can't get enough of it can you? Fuck. Bet I could breed you, hmm? Fuck you full of my come and make you mine forever? You want that, baby? You want me like that?"</p><p>Tony opens his mouth to try to speak around the tentacle inside of it but he can't make a sound. He can only nod vigorously at the prospect, at the idea of having Steve own him and move him and <i>control</i> him like this, taking all the thought and responsibility out of Tony's hands. He would be all Steve's, nothing but Steve's, and that has to be what this was all for, wasn't it? To make him Steve's?</p><p>The suckers on his skin redouble their suction and Tony feels his eyelids flutter at the sensation. There's so much sensation, <i>too</i> much sensation, but Tony's never been one to back down from a challenge. He tries to catalog all of it, tries to <i>feel</i> everything down to his bones. Down to his marrow. This is Steve giving him everything he never knew he wanted without seeming to ask a damn thing in return, except maybe to wear a few dozen marks on his skin for the next few days. God, it's… it's more than he thinks he deserves, more than he'd ever thought to want, but the second that thought crosses his mind, Steve's running a firm hand along his spine.</p><p>"There you go, baby. Come on. Just focus on me. Feel me. I've got you."</p><p>Tony closes his eyes and relaxes into the push-pull of the tentacles wrapped around his torso, the slick slide of the ones in his ass, the smooth touch and vague taste of the one in his mouth. He can't quite feel his hands anymore, but trying to pull them back in front of him meets with resistance, so he thinks that means there's still a tentacle wrapped around those. God. God it's so fucking perfect. <i>Steve's</i> so fucking perfect. </p><p>Tony opens his mouth to speak again but the tentacle presses even more insistently into his mouth, pressing down against his tongue. It's almost too much, but Tony hangs onto the sensation, feeling it down to his core. This is perfect, this is everything, this is <i>them</i>.</p><p>"What do you say, babe?" Steve asks. Tony jolts at the warm touch of Steve's hand against his cock. "You wanna come? Hmm?"</p><p>Tony whines around the tentacle in his mouth, shaking his head slightly.</p><p>Steve's eyebrows pop up at that. "No? You just wanna sit here and be my little cocksleeve while we wait for the others?" Tony groans, which seems to be enough of an answer if the way the tentacles both go still inside of him. "Yeah?" Steve whispers. "You want that?"</p><p>Tony groans again and the tentacles start moving in earnest again.</p><p>"Let's play a game, hmm Tony? You like games. Let's see how long you can last while I fuck you from both ends."</p><p>No sooner has Steve spoken the words than the tentacle in Tony's mouth starts fucking in and out in time with the two in his ass. Tony tugs against the grip on his wrists, desperate to reach out for Steve for some sort of stability, but the tentacle holds fast. Tony can feel himself writhing and whimpering in Steve's hold, but it's more heavenly than he could ever have anticipated. It's sensation upon sensation upon sensation, heady and intoxicating. It should be too much, it should be way too much, but somehow the world has narrowed to just him, Steve, and the bathtub they're in. Tony can only assume that Steve turned on the heating unit for the tub as the water has yet to go even mildly tepid, and the amount of preparation and commitment Steve is showing this whole thing is almost overwhelming. </p><p>Through it all, Steve keeps up a running commentary. "Look at you. All wrapped up and all mine. Gonna have to draw this when we get outta here. Gonna have to draw you wrapped up so damn pretty. And all mine, hmm? You're all mine, aren't you babe?"</p><p>Tony whines and nods, ready to do whatever Steve asks of him. Anything to make Steve happy. Steve smoothes his hand along Tony's back, pressing into the arch at the small of his back. Tony obliges, arching even further. Steve hums, and the low rumble of contentment resonates through the tentacles. The two inside of him vibrate at the same frequency and Tony's knees go out. Not that it matters; the pair of tentacles are still supporting all his weight and moving him at Steve's pleasure. It would all be fine except that one of the tentacles that had been holding him up chooses that moment to wrap lazily around his cock. Tony groans, going limp in Steve's hold at the vibration and subtle pressure on his cock.</p><p>Steve chuckles. "There you go, babe. So pretty. So good for me, aren't you?"</p><p>Words are beyond Tony. He can only shudder where he's held aloft by Steve's tentacles. Steve's hand continues its steady course along Tony's back, easy and steady and centering. It's the only part of this that feels real anymore. Steve's hands are an anchor to reality and that is all that really matters right now. That, and the cascades of sensation filling him up.</p><p>Steve's other hand comes to rest on Tony's thigh, his thumb massaging the cut of his hip. "You ready for a little more, baby? Hmm? You ready to take everything I've got?"</p><p>Tony's jaw would drop if it weren't already pushed wide open by the tentacle between his lips. The thought of taking anything more that Steve has to offer is overwhelming, but he can't help but want to lean into it. Steve's already in him and around him, filling him and encircling him all at the same time. What could it hurt to take just a little bit more?</p><p>It's a struggle with how his neck is arched, but somehow Tony nods.</p><p>Steve kisses the hollow at the base of Tony's throat as everything goes completely still in and around him. Tony could scream. "There's my good boy."</p><p>Then there's a third tentacle pushing at his ass, this one with more intent than the other two. Tony looks down at Steve, eyes wide. Steve just smiles softly.</p><p>"Gonna make you mine, Tony."</p><p>Tony has a brief vision of being filled up with tiny octopus babies, but the thought fades just as quickly. That's not what's going on here. Is it?</p><p>There are small bumps on this newest tentacle. Tony doesn't feel them so much as intuitively know that they're there. Once the tentacle is deep enough inside of him, it stops, just holding Tony open as though in preparation.</p><p>Steve kisses his sternum. "You ready, baby?"</p><p>Tony swallows, closes his eyes, and nods.</p><p>All at once everything starts up again. Two of the three tentacles inside him start moving again in earnest, the two wrapped around his chest start moving him, and the one that's binding his hands pulls back and away, leaving Tony to arch even harder to keep his arms from being ripped off. The only things that are still in this whole tangle of limbs are the third tentacle inside of him and the one that's wrapped loosely over his cock. It's too much all at once and Tony genuinely can't figure out which way is up anymore, but he knows that if the mass of sensation isn't enough to kill him, it will certainly be the most intense sex he's had in ages.</p><p>Tony's eyelids flutter and he'd almost start trying to put a stop to this if not for the way he can feel the third tentacle start to push deeper inside him. He moans and twists at the added sensation. The instant he starts moving, he feels the tentacle on his dick tighten and start to move. Tony sobs; it's too much and not enough all at the same time.</p><p>Steve presses kisses down the middle of his chest and runs his hands along Tony's sides. "You're okay, baby. I promise. You're going so well. So well."</p><p>Tony tries to swallow the sobs, tries to be good for Steve, but Steve just goes on kissing his skin.</p><p>"Wanna hear you. Wanna hear what it feels like fucked so full of me."</p><p>So Tony lets loose, writhing and sobbing and trying so hard not to succumb to sensation.</p><p>It takes a moment for him to realize, but soon enough Tony realizes that the slick slide of the tentacles inside of him has gotten slicker. Almost as if—</p><p>Tony looks down at Steve, eyes wide. Steve grins back at him. "Y'feel it?"</p><p>Tony nods, trying desperately to wrap his brain around what's happening. "What—"</p><p>Steve shrugs. "It felt different. Figured it might be."</p><p>Tony groans, arching into the touch and pressure inside of him. "Fuck, Steve."</p><p>Steve chuckles, one hand soothing along Tony's flank. "You ready?"</p><p>Tony whimpers and nods.</p><p>The tentacle around his cock starts moving slow and steady, teasing Tony to the edge of coming before backing off again. It's too much, too intense and close and desperate, but he loves every minute. This is what he hadn't realized he wanted, what he'd been waiting for from the minute Steve had changed. To come in his touch, and give Steve whatever pleasure he can in turn.</p><p>As Tony slips closer and closer to the edge the slick slide inside of him gets even slicker, and Tony can only shudder and moan and hang on. The suction on his throat and face is starting to throb, no doubt leaving deeper, darker bruises than he'd ever thought he'd get out of this. The suckers seem to be twitching and moving but Tony barely has the headspace for that. All he has left to pay attention to is the pressure in his ass and the smooth skin wrapped around his cock. He leans into it, riding the sensation higher and higher until—</p><p>It happens altogether too fast. The suckers on his face and throat pull off all at once, the tentacle on his cock tightens, and the three tentacles inside of him push in somehow impossibly deeper. Tony throws his head back on a gasp and comes harder than he has in ages. Maybe ever. He whispers Steve's name and feels the way Steve presses his face to the center of Tony's chest.</p><p>"Fuck," Steve whispers. Tony only just hears it over the rushing in his ears. "Fuck."</p><p>Tony shudders as the tentacle on his cock works him longer and harder than he's used to, relentless as it wrings every last bit of pleasure out of him. Tony lets it go on and on until the sensation is too much. Steve seems to sense the overstimulation and the tentacle pulls away, leaving Tony to slump against the others holding him up. The one around his wrists loosens to release Tony's hands. Tony sighs, bringing his hands in front of him and massaging his wrists. "Damn, Rogers." Tony's voice is a little raspier than he'd expected, but then, it had been a hell of a fuck. "Didn't know you were such a kinky bastard.</p><p>Steve laughs, sounding more content than he has since before this all started. The laughter fades and he hums, reaching up to cup Tony's face between his hands. Between that and the tentacles, Tony's helpless to deny him. "Only for you, Tony."</p><p>Tony tries to ignore the way that makes his heart flutter in his chest. Instead he just hums, leaning into Steve's touch. "That so?"</p><p>Steve's hands and tentacles pull Tony back in close for another deep kiss. "Yes," he whispers against Tony's lips. "It is."</p><p>Tony pulls back to start to answer when, all at once, the tentacles disappear. Tony yelps, reaching out for Steve before he can fall and crack his knees on the bottom of the tub. Steve moves in the same instant, reaching up and grasping Tony under his arms and pulling him in close. Tony tightens his abs and thighs, keeping his legs tucked in before he can slowly lower them to tangle with Steve's newly reclaimed legs.</p><p>"Tony, wait—" Steve pulls Tony in closer, as though trying to get him away from something. Tony glances over his shoulder to see what's got Steve all worried. His breath hitches when he sees the same shell with the odd silver sheen from the fight this afternoon resting under the water on the bottom of the tub.</p><p>Tony wets his lips and pulls in even closer against Steve. "Fuck, Steve, is that—"</p><p>"I think so."</p><p>Tony shudders. "Okay, so unless you want to wait and go another round in a few, we're getting the fuck out of here and not coming back until the team's back with some way to… contain it."</p><p>Steve seems to agree if the way he gets to his feet and lifts Tony bodily out of the tub is any indication. The two of them dry off and head out to the penthouse to dress. Tony's knees are still a little unsteady from the thorough fucking he'd just gotten. Steve seems to notice and wraps an arm around his hips, half-carrying him out into the living room. Tony flops down on the couch, letting the exhaustion hit him fully. He rolls onto his back and makes grabby hands at Steve in an attempt to convince him to come down onto the couch with him.</p><p>Steve laughs. He leans down and kisses Tony's lips gently. "Just gimme a minute, babe."</p><p>Tony sighs and pointedly doesn't wrap himself around Steve like a limpet. That way lies madness and pulled muscles; Tony's learned that the hard way. So he huffs and reaches for the throw on the back of the couch.</p><p>Steve comes back over and nudges Tony to one side. Tony almost doesn't go, unwilling to relinquish his reclining position. Then the smell of fresh coffee hits his nose. He makes a show of groaning as he sits up, but he goes, reaching his hands out for the coffee as soon as he's fully upright. Steve laughs and holds out the mug before sitting down at Tony's side and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Tony nestles down into Steve's embrace. He sips at his coffee and stares out at the skyline while his eyes drop to half mast.</p><p>Tony drifts like that, content in Steve's arms with coffee in hand. He loses track of time, only to be utterly startled when there's a shout from somewhere behind them. He pulls himself up from his slumped position and turns to look.</p><p>Nat's got one of Clint's ears between her fingers, Bruce is pointedly looking away despite his red ears, and Thor is smiling widely in that way that makes it clear he's excited about something most humans would not normally look that happy about.</p><p>Tony frowns. "Hey guys. You find anything out?"</p><p>"Other than that the first thing the two of you did when you got home was fuck?"</p><p>Nat smacks Clint, but the damage is done. Bruce goes even redder, Tony can feel Steve going warm behind him, and even Tony himself is feeling a hint of heat in his cheeks. He opens his mouth to say something, anything to overcome the utter awkwardness, but the only thing he can think is <i>how did they know?</i></p><p>Natasha's the one that breaks the silence. "Did you know that most species of octopus die after they have sex?"</p><p>Tony's eyes go wide and it's only Steve's arm wrapped firmly around his shoulders that keeps him from leaving to his feet. "You don't mean Steve—"</p><p>Natasha rolls her eyes. "Steve's fine. It's just that sex was just one of the more… expedient ways to get the artifact out of him."</p><p>Steve relaxes as though that's answer enough for him, but Tony isn't satisfied. "What, like some kind of sex curse?"</p><p>Natasha's lips thin. "I don't think its creator would view it that way exactly. It was more a way to make people aware of what it's like to live like a sea creature. It's not always an octopus, but when it is…"</p><p>Tony exhales. "So you're saying, what? That we should be grateful that Steve only got hit with the octopus version of the curse?"</p><p>"Something like that."</p><p>Tony opens his mouth to argue with Natasha, but Steve pulls him in close. "It's okay, Tony," he whispers. "Besides, we had our fun, didn't we?"</p><p>Tony bites his lip, turning to look at his boyfriend. Steve's eyes are sparkling in that devious, devilish way that has Tony downing the rest of his coffee and leaning in to kiss Steve. "Bedroom," he whispers. "Now."</p><p>Steve laughs and lets himself be pulled to his feet. Tony drags Steve toward the elevator to the penthouse, ignoring the gagging sound Clint's making behind him.</p><p>"What did I do to get stuck on a team led by two of the horniest bastards in Manhattan?"</p><p>The sound of Natasha smacking Clint just has Tony snorting as Steve presses the call button for the elevator. There'll be time to deal with wayward archers later. For now, he's got a newly re-humanized boyfriend to ravish.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>